Organization XIII: I Draxnew
by Yaridovich23
Summary: A new member joins Organization XIII. But this one's a bit of a nutjob!
1. Newcomer!

Organization XIII: I Draxnew

Disclaimer: I…own…nothing…except Draxnew!

Warning: Rated T for teen for language and violence!

Chapter 1: Newcomer!

In The Castle That Never Was, Xemnas awoke. "Hmmm…" He mused. "A new Nobody…" He felt a presence in the air, a new Nobody had appeared in the World That Never Was. He quickly teleported to the entrance of his castle, there he found the Nobody. He was a boy with brown eyes and hair, about six feet, he looked about sixteen or seventeen years old. He was wearing a plain white shirt and shorts.

"Wah!" The boy said, jumping as Xemnas appeared. He looked at Xemnas as if expecting the man to kill him.

"Greetings, you have arrived at The Castle That Never Was." Xemnas said with a raised brow. "I wasn't expecting a Nobody so young…"

"A-A what?" The boy said. "A Nobody?" He was shaking slightly.

Xemnas sneered. "You were attacked by black creatures and had your heart remove, correct?" The boy nodded. "Well, you are now a Nobody, you now have no heart." The boy frowned at this. "Now you must join our Organization of Nobodies. What is your name?"

"D-Dranew." The boy stuttered, trying to keep calm. "Whu?" He blurted as his name appeared in midair, an "X" appeared in the middle of his name, between the "A" and "N".

"Your name is now Draxnew. MEETING!" Xemnas said, his voice magically reaching everyone in the castle, as he teleported himself and Draxnew to the meeting room. There were other people in cloaks sitting in chairs of various sizes.

"Why so early?" Larxene whined as she rubbed her right eye.

"I was reading..." Zexion said in his bored voice, holding a book in anticipation.

"Quiet!" Xemnas ordered. "A new member has come to join us."

"That little thing?" Luxord said. "He is only a child!"

" Quiet Luxord! Now, Draxnew…every Nobody can use an element, have you been able to sense what you have?" Xemnas asked.

"I-I-I don't know…I haven't felt anything yet…" Draxnew stuttered, very startled by his sudden situation.

"Well what do ya know! He's just some punk kid with no powers." Larxene snarled.

"I'm not a punk, you don't know what I went through!" Draxnew shouted suddenly, slightly startling a few people.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Larxene shrieked. She then proceeded to shoot a bolt of lightning at Draxnew but Xemnas deflected it with his hand, sending it to the ceiling where it went out.

"Larxene, that is enough! Axel! Show Draxnew around!" Xemnas ordered.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes…" Xemnas said with clenched teeth.

"Damn…Alright kid, come with me." Axel said, dragging Draxnew out the room. They walk down a hallway with doors with numbers on them

"What are these?" Draxnew asked.

"Our rooms." Axel stated.

"Where's mine?" Draxnew looked up and down the hallway.

"You just got here, you don't have one!" Axel said, getting annoyed.

"Oh…then where will I sleep?"

"I dunno." Axel shrugged.

_"Asshole…"_ Axel continued the tour until Draxnew got bored and ran away

"And this is the-…wait where'd he go?" Axel shouted, noticing Draxnew isn't there.

"Time to meet and greet these Nobodies…or just annoy them…" Draxnew said to himself, going to the bedroom hallway. "Time to cause chaos!"

**Well, there's chapter one! That's all I have to say! **


	2. Meeting the members!

Organization XIII: I Draxnew

I own nothing except Draxnew!

Warning: Rated T for some violence and swearing!

Chapter 2: Meeting the members!

"Who should I bug first?" Draxnew wondered out loud, walking down the bedroom hallway. "They were all complaining about how early it was, most probably went back to sleep." He said. Then he saw Roxas skating out of his room and going the other way, not seeing Draxnew. "Bingo." Draxnew said simply.

He sprinted after Roxas and pushed him which sent him speeding towards a wall and he slammed into it, which sent his skateboard flying, which Draxnew caught easily.

"You okay?" Draxnew asked innocently.

"What the hell is your problem?" Roxas shouted.

"Can't catch me!" Draxnew taunted, riding Roxas's skateboard down the hall.

"Get back here!" Roxas shouted. But Draxnew kept riding so he chased after him.

"Where is she?" Draxnew asked out loud. Then, he spotted his target, Larxene, walking down the hall, her back to him. "Aha!" He shouted. He kicked the skateboard so it slammed Larxene in the back of the head

"Oh crap…" Roxas said, just catching up to where Draxnew is.

"Have fun!" Draxnew taunted. The impish boy snapped his fingers and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"WHO…DID THAT?" Larxene boomed, turning to see Roxas.

"It wasn't me I swear!" Roxas said, backing up slowly.

"Thundaga!" She shrieked. The Savage Nymph shot a big lightning bolt at Roxas.

"It was Draxnew!" Roxas shouted as Larxene started chasing him, chucking bolts of lightning.

"Quit lying and hold still!" She shrieked, chasing Roxas out of sight. Draxnew reappeared laughing.

"Nothing more fun than seeing someone being fried by lightning!" Draxnew cackled and walked away

"Luxord!" Axel shouted as he passed by the gambling Nobody.

"What?"

"Have you seen that new kid?"

"You lost him?"

"Yes." Axel hung his head slightly.

"I'll take him to you if I see him." Luxord said and started walking away.

"Thanks!" Axel shouted after him.

Draxnew was wondering who to annoy next when Luxord is walked by. "You!" Luxord shouted.

"Me?" Draxnew asked innocently.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." Draxnew said.

"Well, little boy-"

"It's Draxnew, not little boy."

"Axel is searching for you all over the castle and it would be nice for you to go back to him and go on with your tour."

"What?" Draxnew asked, not paying attention.

"Why weren't you listening?" Luxord asked.

"I dunno." Draxnew punched Luxord in the gut and ran.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Luxord chased after Draxnew until Draxnew realizes something.

"Oh yeah, my teleporting powers!" He snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Dammit!" Draxnew reappeared in Demyx's room.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Demyx shouted, surprised by Draxnew

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Draxnew shouted, surprised by Demyx.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"What are you doing here?" Demyx asked, finally getting over his startle.

"Running from that guy with the yellow hair."

"He's Luxord and I'm Demyx you're Draxnew right?"

"Yes." Draxnew replied. "Hey, what's that?" Draxnew asked, pointing to Demyx's sitar.

"My sitar." Explained Demyx.

"Let me see!" Draxnew said, holding the sitar and looking at it.

"Ok...but be careful with it…" Demyx replied.

"This thing is lame!" Draxnew said and tossed it out a window.

"My…sitar….you…son of a bitch!" Demyx growled. His eyes brow furrow with rage as a tidal wave formed behind him. "You…must…die!"

"Oh shit!" He ran out and Larxene and Roxas were running in his general direction.

"GET BACK HERE!" Roared Larxene, chucking more bolts.

"It was Draxnew!" Roxas shouted.

"Die!" Demyx shouted, not paying attention to Larxene or Roxas. The pissed musician then launched his tidal wave.

"Uh-oh!" Draxnew says. He snapped his fingers and teleported as one of Larxene's lightning bolts his Demyx's unleashed tidal wave, causing all three to be electrocuted.

"Well, I better leave before they wake up…" Draxnew said after reappearing.

"Draxnew? Where are you?" Axel called from a distance, around a corner.

"This is perfect!" He teleported on the ceiling of the hall Axel is in and his eyes started glowing, suddenly a small string appeared in front of Axel at foot level.

"Drax-…hey, what's that?" Axel wondered, spotting the string. "Whoever laid this trap doesn't know me well enough…" He shot a small flame at the string, but instead of something happening at the string, Draxnew dropped down on Axel's head and jumped off.

"…Pain…" Axel groaned and then fainted. Draxnew snickered and decided to go to Xemnas.

"Ah, Draxnew, is your tour over?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes…and I want to join! But first, an agreement, no kicking me out, no matter what I do."

"Er…ok…here's you cloak and wea-" Xemnas started.

"Oh, I have a weapon." He stuck his arm out and a black sword came out of his hand, it was black and the blade wass straight except the very tip, which was like a scimitar, and there were red orbs in random places on the blade which pulsated every few seconds.

"…Where did you get that?" Xemnas asked.

"I dunno, I had it when I became a Nobody."

"Well I guess we should call a meeting announcing that then! MEETING!" They teleported to the meeting room. "Everyone, Draxnew is our new member!"

"THAT SON OF A BITCH BROKE MEY SITAR!" Demyx shouted.

"What happened?" Xemnas asked, looking at everyone. Roxas was burnt and so was Larxene, Luxord was rubbing his get, Demyx wass burnt, and Axel had a huge bump on his head. "This is all HIS fault!" Roxas shouted, pointing at Draxnew.

"Well, Xemnas said I can't be kicked out no matter what so that's too bad!" Draxnew said.

"That's so unfair!" Larxene complained.

"It's true though, besides if he managed to do all this to you, he must be cunning and smart!" Xemnas stated. "Well, he'll have to sleep with you in one of your beds until his room is built, and since he's a guy, he'll have to sleep with a girl."

"NOOOOOOO!" Larxene shouted.

"This might be bad…" Draxnew said.

"Well, meeting over!" Xemnas said, teleporting away, along with anyone Draxnew didn't prank while everyone who he did prank stayed and glared at Draxnew.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" They all shouted and started chasing him.

**Well, that's done! I have nothing more to say!**


End file.
